


Dog-Tags

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: 1960's AU, Bucky's a protester, M/M, Steve's a soldier, Stucky - Freeform, Vietnam Conflict era, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were together, then the war broke out. Steve was drafted, and Bucky protested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog-Tags

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Stucky fic, so apologies if it's not that great. It's sort of short now, so I might come back and add to it later.

It had been years since they’d seen each other. They’d ignored each other’s stances on the war for as long as they could manage to, but when Steve was drafted and Bucky began protesting, the letters slowly stopped flowing on both ends. 

Neither was happy about the abrupt end to their relationship, but both were too proud in their own stance to send another letter, or make an attempt to speak again. Steve eventually moved on, fighting hard as he promised he would, and Bucky protesting at every free moment he had.

Steve didn’t know what happened to Bucky in their time apart, but he hoped that he’d managed to clean up his act. To get a decent job, and to move on with his life. Not because it was what he believed was right, but because he knew if Bucky carried on as he had that his life was likely to have ended too soon.

Bucky was in much of the same position. He acted as though he couldn’t have cared less what happened to Steve, never speaking of him to anyone after they’d lost contact, but thoughts of him always lingered, and he prayed every night that Steve hadn’t been killed.

Steve nearly didn’t recognize him when he saw him again. His hair was longer, his clothes were tattered, and he looked completely and utterly worn down.

Steve, in all honesty, wasn’t much better himself. He looked tired and worn down, despite the incredibly neat and tight fitting uniform that he wore, and the somewhat awkward smile he had plastered to his lips in the direction of people who offered them at him. His smile however, had instantly fallen as he saw Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes locked with Steve’s as he saw him, his mouth dropping open slightly. The two men stood still, frozen and unsure of how to react, not paying attention to the people that were quickly walking between and past them.

"Steve!" Came a loud excited shout from behind him just before Steve could go up to Bucky, a man in full uniform jogging up to him, pushing past Bucky and slinging an arm over Steve’s shoulders once he came up to him. "Been looking everywhere for you! We’re all going out for drinks, you coming?" He asked, smiling brightly at him.

"I, uh, yeah, just—" Steve started, quickly looking back to where Bucky had been just seconds before, only to see his back as the other rushed off into a thickening crowd of people where he vanished. Steve sighed heavily, his face falling slightly before giving a tight nod.

"Yeah, I think I could use a drink or two."

As the two walked away, the other man rambling on, Steve was left wondering if the glint of silver he saw the sun reflecting off from around Bucky’s neck was the dog tags he’d mailed to him years ago.


End file.
